The main objective of the Molecular Core is to facilitate research by DERC laboratories by providing equipment, expertise, and services in nucleic acid analysis that would be too specialized or costly for individual laboratories to provide independently. The molecular Core currently provides oligonucleotide synthesis, automated DNA sequencing, and automated real-time fluorescent PCR analysis of nucleic acids. Additionally, the Core provides expertise in the design of oligonucleotides for various applications, including real-time RT-PCR.